Alibrine:The Demigod
by EndersCrafts
Summary: Alibirne. praticaly a demigod but she doesn't know this. When she is drivin out by herobrine with her sister they stumple upon the dark secret and a lost sibling but there journey is yet to begin...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I just want to note a few changes in my characters. I have toned down Ali/Ender..NOT, Sapphire is now Emma, and Airiana is now a Medic and everything else well you will find out along the way**

I grab my sister's hand as we run from the wreckage. This can't be happing to us. All I remember is hearing her scream. I ran to her to see her backed into a corner by a man he had no man of legend Herobrine. I felt his soul less eyes on me. I heard his demonic laughter and heard him say my name in a deep lulling voice "Alibrine." the last I remember. Now I run through the woods my sister's hand I grip as we flee from my house. Never to look back.

"Ali Who was that?" Said my little sister Emma. She is only 10 years old. We were deep into the forest and she was up in a tree while I sat on a fallen log. "Emma that was….Herobrine." I said very quietly. She cocked her head curiously at me and said "Who is that?" I looked up at her and beckoned her to the log as she jumped off and sat beside me. "Herobrine is the king of the nether. He is notch's brother. When they were younger at the beginning of minecraftia herobrine was tasked as leading the mobs. Herobrine Instead lead them against the community of minecraftia. Notch then banished him to the nether. Herobrine now targets the people of minecraftia for revenge." I said half paying attention. I heard a small yelp come from Emma and turned to face her only to have a cold iron blade pressed to my neck." Make any move and your head will roll" I swallowed hard. I honestly didn't want my head to roll. A bag was dropped over my head. I heard Emma struggling trying to get out of there grasp but ultimately failed. They got us on our feet and led us to what I think is an underground base, down a few halls, past a few people, and stopped inside of a room. They sat us down and took of our bags. I looked around-No Emma. "Where is my sister?" I asked not really to anyone. A girl stepped forward "The girl is in the other room." She said pounding on the left wall. She turned back to me and smirked. "Well let me not get ahead of myself. My name is Thailia Winters leader of the assassin's clan." She nods at me "now you." I sigh and tell her "My name is Alibrine no last name…" She stopped me as I heard 2 pairs of feet run down the iron hall way and burst into the room. They were 2 boys. Thailia scowled and said "Toby and Caleb what are you doing here!?" the one with blonde hair brushed a blade of hair out of his face and said "We heard there were 2 new girls here we wanted to see if…" she raised her hand and he stopped. She glanced my way and locked her eyes with mine and motioned her gaurds to leave and they left, her brothers moving forward. "Alibrine give us your REAL name we know that you have another name." Thailia said. I sighed "My full name is Alison lee brine." I honestly didn't like using my first name nor my middle name so I just went by Alibrine. The boys gasped and Thailia shot up and grabbed the box from the boys. She came to me and hooked a amulet around my neck and stepped back. "What is th-' I was cut off by a blinding white light. When it cleared green, red, light blue and white streams burst from my chest. My body, buzzing with power. The boys punched the air with trimmph. When the light died down she went to Emma's room and came back with her and a map and pushed us toward the door the amulet still around my neck."Go and find a man named martyn he will lead you to Sky." Before I sould ask her who this martyn and and Sky was she had already disapeard in the base. I looked at emma and she shrugged and we started on our way.

**I hope you guys like the chapter and ill see you guys later **

***Is swooped away by herobrine***

**Herobirne:Dinner time :D**

**Me:FUCK YOU HEROBRINE YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another episode of hide and seek…. Oops wrong intro. Okay here is the new chapter and I hope you guys like. Since I'm new to this please tell me if I'm making spelling errors or I get my info wrong. So I'll stop staling and here is the chapter. Enjoy /\_/\**

**Miles down the directed path Ali and Emma come across a city in the trees with colorful blocks raping up around them into the sky. "What are too girls doing out this late at night its pass curfew" Said a voice with a deep Bulgarian accent. Alison spun around to see man with black tinted shades, black suit with white dress shirt under the suit with an orange and yellow tie. "Whoa I've never seen you two around here. I'm Martyn but most people call me bodil" Said bodil. He motioned to the city of trees "this is light city or the city of the light footed since we are parkour people" He smiled a bright smile "Now why are you here" He then looked at the amulet around her and his smile vanished. He stood there for a moment then out of nowhere in a flash he had taken off towards them. A Loud "BOOM" rang through the city engulfing it in a black light. When it dimmed she was surrounded in black aura. "No no no no no no. You can't be?" He said his shades a few meters away his gold irises wide with fear "I can't be who?" he was kind freaking her out. He dodged the question "Who sent you here?" he said softly "Um a girl named Thailia" She said nervously. He motioned for them to follow him into the sea of tree houses. They arrived at the spiral of colorful blocks rising high into the sky where a silhouette of a cloud, a house peaking over it like a curious child on Christmas. While they were standing there in awe Martyn had already made it half way up the spiral "You girls coming or what?" he yelled snapping them out of there daze. Alison bent down so Emma could jump on her shoulders. She started up the parkour course timing her jumps perfectly… well almost. On occasion she would slip up and dangle off the edge, Emma screaming and laughing like crazy just for Alison to swing herself back up. When they reached the top it was already morning and Alison was out of breath. Martyn was casually taking shots at the mobs that haven't died yet killing them on impact of the arrows." How…did…you...do...this...so...easily?" Alison said hunched over gasping for air after each word. He side glanced her, laughed, then said smiling wide " because I made it" he straightened up against the wall he was leaning on, making his stand up and went into the house with the gold and bronze colored flags waving in the wind with a giant B on it. He came back out and pushed us inside the house and closed the door. He made his way around us to a desk against a wall, a window overlooking a clearing, a waterfall flowing into a lake that looked a lot like a lock. "That's Lock Lake. You say a secret with a witness with a lock in hand over your hearts then throw it into the lake." I looked up at him. He was taller than me "did you ever do it with anyone?" his eyes filled with sadness. He nodded " yes with my brother Areden"**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Awe im evil cuz im stoping it here. Okay I hope you guys liked it and ill se ya tomorrow**

***is carried away my a blurry blue figure***

**Me: it took you long enough jack**

**Jack frost: Had to deal with pitch…again**


End file.
